


twin dragon

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possesion, give rogue more screentime, hA everyones dead and suffering, yikes its emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>losing his only hope to survive the fall into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twin dragon

**Author's Note:**

> yikes im sad and emo and i have vv dark thoughts and this is the outcome

_oh god oh god oh god oh god please no please no._

the first thing he felt when entering the battle ground was pain. in his heart, in his mind, every place possible. he felt like he was being broken in half. and he thought that, this feeling he had- it had to be wrong, right? his dumbass partner could have never-

and there it was, the pain again. that usual quiet taunting of the shadow became loud and clear and the scream of

_him_

_his other half_

_the twin dragon_

_sting_

was ringing in his ears. it masked the screams of his fallen comrades, struck down by the soldiers, the spriggan 12, every enemy that was in front of them.

the screaming

_stopped_

and that told him that the white dragon was gone. and now he could hear screams of his comrades.

and he could hear the alvarez soldiers, falling on the ground

_dead._

oh, so very dead.

he tasted blood on his lips, darkness in his heart, and arms pulling him back, begging him to stop.

he wouldn't.

not after they killed him.

not until he slaughtered them all.

not until all of them were dead and he had sting back in his reach and he could take that weight off of his chest and tell sting and the war was over and fairy tail learned to deal with their own fucking problems without dragging other guilds into them and causing them trouble and putting them in grave danger.

not until he told sting he loved him.

and he felt his body move on its own. he killed and he killed and somehow

it wasn't enough.

he saw bradman collapse, killed with just one punch and yukino, the poor girl, bleeding heavily, on the ground and minerva next to her, screaming and crying and begging him to stop. and frogue- the cute and innocent little frog- no longer pure. no longer smiling and laughing. but he didn't care if he started harming his own comrades because

his light was gone.

he wasn't rogue cheney of the twin _dr_ _agons_ anymore.


End file.
